Where Your Heart Is
by XOXO.Lily
Summary: Cassie is an outacst. She is captured by the Snatchers along with The Golden Trio and is taken to the Malfoy Manor. What secrets and lies hide there? And what side is Cassie really on? Will anyone trust her or is she doomed to remain alone?
1. Chapter 1

I apparated and found myself on a field, apparently in the countryside. But no sooner than I had turned around I was hit with a spell and my wand flew from my hand, with it my last hope for escape the still unknown danger. Rough hands grabbed my arms, pinning them to my sides, "Let go of me!" I struggled against my captor, but it was useless, he was too strong. "Hey!" the man said, "I got another one!"

"Let go!" I screamed.

"Well, well, what have we got here?" A man walking up to me asked. As soon as I saw his face even more fear flooded me and I began to struggle even more.

"What's your name, girl?" Fenrir Greyback asked.

"Sally, Sally Parkinson." I said shakily, inventing names was never a forte of mine.

"Related to the pure-blood family?" Fenrir asked.

"Of course, Pansy Parkinson is my second cousin." I saw fear flit across his face, wondering if he had just caught and attacked a member of the pure-blood elite.

"And just how old are you Miss Parkinson?" He inquired.

"I'm nineteen." Lying about my age wasn't hard; I was tall and, was currently wearing make-up that made me look older.

"Scabior! Check the list for a Sally Parkinson!"  
"No! Her name isn't 'ere!" Scabior, replied.

"Ah, interesting." He came closer. _Please don't recognize me, please don't recognize me!_ I repeated in my head. I kept my head down as Fenrir crept even closer.

"My father will hear about this!" I half-whispered in a futile attempt to scare him. He lifted by chin up with his hands and suddenly recognition dawned on his face.

"No use lying anymore you silly girl! I know who you are! Oh revenge is sweet." He said, "Tie her up with the others!" He barked at the man holding me. I was pushed forward roughly and was tied, to who I didn't see, I kept my head down hoping no one else recognized me. The Snatcher's were talking in low voices and I heard only snippets of their conversation.

"…I say we take him straight to You-Know-Who." Fenrir growled.

"Will you summon 'im? 'ere?" Scabior asked.

"…Malfoy's place as a base…"

They had a slight argument concerning if they really had caught Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Who's in charge here?" roared Greyback, "I say that's Potter and him plus his wand, that's two hundred thousand galleons right there! But if you're too gutless to come along, any of you, it's all for me, and with any luck, I'll get the girl thrown in!"

They decided to take the rest of the prisoners with them too; and we apparated to Malfoy Manor. Once there, I saw the wrought iron gates leading to the long drive and memories came flooding back.

_Flashback_

"_Cassie! Don't do that!" A nine-year-old Draco exclaimed. _

"_Why not Draco?" A happy five-year-old girl asked him._

"_Because ladies shouldn't play outside and get dirty." He replied; pulling the little girl away from the tree she was about to climb._

"_But Draco, it's fun!" Cassie said, exasperated._

_Draco did not want to get in trouble for letting Cassie climb a tree and get dirty, and even though it pained him to see her big, puppy dog eyes, begging to stay outside, he dragged her back to the house._

"_We can go play chess in my room." Draco said, trying to cheer her up._

"_But I don't understand how to play and you always win!" Cassie replied, getting madder by the second._

"_But do you want me to get in trouble?" He felt bad for guilt tripping the little girl, but it was his last chance at trying to get her to return to the house and get ready for dinner. _

"_No, but I really just wanted to have fun. For once…" Draco could see little tears forming in the corner of her eyes. And he caved. _

"_Fine, but just once and then we really should go back in. Agreed?" He asked._

"_Yes. Thank you Draco!" She said hugging him. She ran to the tree and attempted to climb it. _

_Draco suddenly heard the gates of the manor open and ran and grabbed Cassie. She was about to protest when she saw Lucius coming down the lane. She set about straightening her dress and stood next to Draco, who had his arm around her small frame._

"_Good afternoon, Father." Draco said politely._

"_Good afternoon children. What are you doing out here?" Lucius asked suspiciously._

"_We were just having a walk, practicing how to be a gentleman and a lady." Draco replied._

"_Is that true, Cassandra?" He asked, looking at Cassie._

"_Yes Uncle Lucius." Cassie replied looking down._

"_Well then, you should probably get back inside. Supper will be ready shortly."_

"_Yes Father." Replied Draco._

"_Yes Uncle Lucius." Cassie replied._

_End Flashback_

AN: Who is Cassie? Was this good, bad? Should I keep going? Review! Thanks!


	2. Malfoy Manor

Thanks to Apple bobs! Your review was awesome and don't worry I didn't think of having Cassie be in Gryffindor for one minute! So keep reading it's getting more exciting!

Chapter 2: Malfoy Manor

Our group was lead into the mansion. This was not going to end well. "We've caught Harry Potter!" I heard Fenrir say. I couldn't tell whom they were talking to.

"Bring them in," a woman's voice said, something was slowly falling into place in the back of my mind. We were lead to the drawing room. "My son, Draco, is home for his Easter holidays. If that is Harry Potter, he will know." She finished. _Aunt Narcissa and Draco! _I thought, maybe I could wriggle my way out of this one.

They all talked about whether it was the real Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. "I…maybe…yeah." Draco said when asked to identify Granger. He walked around the circle of prisoners and finally came to stand in front of me. He gasped. "What is it Draco? Do you recognize another one?" Uncle Lucius asked.

"Father! You won't believe it! It's…" I shook my head feverishly, silently imploring him not continue that sentence. He smiled, a warm genuine smile that I hadn't seen him wear in a long time. He thought he was going to help me. "Mother, Father! It's Cassie!" He exclaimed. Silence, no one dared speak. Aunt Narcissa was the first one to react. She immediately came to stand in front of me. "Oh, Cassie, where have you been? We've been worried sick." She half-whispered. She reached out and brushed my bangs away from my eyes. Her eyes watered. "Release her!" She said, with authority.

"No fair! We captured her and get no money!" A snatcher whined.

"We'll pay anything." Said Aunty.

"Fine." The snatcher stepped forward and released me. Draco put his arms around me and led me away from the group. They had been in silence this whole time. It's then that I saw how bad Potter looked, and how Granger seemed scared out of her mind and how Weasley was trying to get closer to Granger, to protect her. But Potter was the one looking at me, examining me. And then recognition dawned on him. "You're Cassandra Lestrange! The fourth year!" He exclaimed. I inched closer to Draco. And then came the voice that chilled me to my very core. "What is this? What's happened, Cissy?" My mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, circled around the prisoners. I had inched further into the shadows, in hopes of not being spotted. She was about to call Voldemort when Uncle Lucius stopped her. Their mild debate did not last very long as she saw a snatcher with a sword. Not just any sword, it was the sword of Gryffindor. Within seconds she had stunned the man and the other snatchers and Fenrir Greyback was on his knees. "It was in their tent," rasped Greyback. "Release me, I say!"

She did and then came the order of putting the prisoners in the cellar. "Wait," said Bellatrix sharply. "All except…except for the Mudblood." My head was spinning. _What is she going to do to Granger?_ I thought. She cut her free and dragged her by the hair to the middle of the room. The others were lead downstairs.

She circled Granger, who was trying not to show fear, but was shaking. "Crucio!" She yelled. Granger fell to the ground with a terrible, drawn-out scream. _What should I do?_ I thought. Draco had moved to stand in me, to block me from my mother's sight. I knew what I had to do. Pushing him away and taking the front I yelled, "STOP!" My mother did stop and looked straight at me. Granger was on the ground panting. _It's just one round, she'll be fine_, I reassured myself. "You!" Mother yelled. "How dare you come here!"

"Aunt Bellatrix, she was brought here with Potter!" Draco said, thinking it would all be forgiven.

"You filthy little traitor! Crucio!"

Third Person POV

Ron and Harry heard a new scream. Not as long as Hermione's but still anguished. Was it Lestrange? Surely Bellatrix wouldn't torture her own daughter…although the fact that she wasn't with her mother and was captured with them did speak of something, Harry thought. "Where did you get it?" Bellatrix's voice echoed to the cellar. She was interrogating Cassie upstairs.

"I wasn't with them! I don't know!" Cassie shouted back at her mother.

"Lies! Crucio!" But Cassie was ready for this one. She fell to the ground but managed not to scream. As she writhed on the floor, Hermione yelled, "Stop it!" She struggled against Draco who was holding her. He was looking at Cassie with glazed eyes.

"Tell me then Mudblood, where did you get the sword?" Bellatrix took out a small silver knife and lifted Cassie's sleeve.

My mother held me down by the neck with one hand and held a small knife in her other hand. She had already lifted my sleeve shirt and for the first time I was in panic. I thrashed around but her hold was firm, her sharp nails dug into my skin, drawing blood. "Don't say anything Granger!" I yelled. I had chosen my side.

"We found it! I swear!" She was almost in tears, even though she wasn't the one being tortured.

"Don't lie! Or she suffers!" My mother yelled and bent down. I couldn't move my head to see what she was doing but I felt it. And I screamed. This was pain in the flesh and I felt it. After she was done tears were escaping my eyes. My eyes searched Draco's but he refused to meet my look. "You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth!" The pain was ebbing away, slowly.

"We didn't go to your vault! We found it!" Hermione screamed hoarsely. I felt the pain again, this time more intensely and I screamed. "Crucio!" Mother yelled. And now there was more pain and I could feel myself slipping. She lifted the curse. I couldn't take anymore. Mother had bent down to retrieve the knife she had left by my arm. "Mum…please…stop." I whispered to her. It was my only chance. Suddenly and so fast she slapped me, very hard and my head actually hit the floor, rather hard. My mother leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "How dare you call me your mother? You are no longer my daughter. You are disgrace to your family and to the noble house of Slytherin. Rodolphus and I disown you. We loathe you and you are dead to us." She stood up and walked to Granger. "It's a fake…" Granger said meekly, "the sword, it's a fake." The darkness that had been threatening to engulf me, finally took over. When my eyes opened I was still on the ground. "We call the Dark Lord!" Mother yelled. And the several things happened at once. Weasley burst in, followed by Potter and there was a small fight until mother held her knife to Granger's throat. "STOP OR SHE DIES!" They did stop and were forced to drop their wands. Potter's eye caught mine and he looked at me for an instant before looking back at Granger.

Unexpectedly there was a peculiar grinding noise from above. I looked upward; then, with a creak and an ominous jingling, it began to fall. My mother was standing close to me and with a shriek she threw Granger, who fell down next to me and then the chandelier fell on top of us and I blacked out.

AN: I hope this was as good as my first chapter! So please review and you'll get ninja cookies! Thanks!


End file.
